


Never-ending love

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Hello everyone. I just felt today, that I need to write this short story...This is a real challenge for me, because I'm the person who likes to write endlessly and I can stretch out every story in an infinity. This time it will be short and specifically. Hope you will like this form too...
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Charles couldn't really figured out when he loved Elsie the most. He considered this very carefully, during his long, lonely days of the retirement. He wondered, if he loved her the most when she woke up in the morning, with her eyes full of sleep and her lazy yawning was so adorable, that he rarely could stop himself from kissing her. Or maybe he loved her the most during their breakfast, when she was eating and talking to him about the upcoming day. He knew he loved her so very much, when they parted, by the back door of the Abbey, after he accompanied her every morning, to make sure she gets there safely. When she smiled to him, in that special way and she let go of his hand, to get to work, he loved her and longed for her, knowing that he has long hours ahead of him, which he has to spent without her. 

He loved her when they were walking back to the cottage in the evening. Even when she was tired and exhausted. He squeezed her hand tightly, just to let her know that he was there. For her. Always...

On the days when she was not that tired and her joyful voice, telling him how she spent her day, filled their living room, made his heart floded with love. He cherished every moment of their dinners together. He let her speak, he listened carefully. It was so wonderful to hear her voice, after a whole day of an overwhelming silence, that he had to deal with. During their mutual evenings, he almost never broke an eye contact with her. He was craving her presence-he wanted to see her, to hear her voice, to smell her scent...He wanted to imbibed her with all his senses...  
He sometimes thought, that maybe these were the moments when he loved her the most...When she was spinning around the room, to clean the dishes and table after the dinner...There were days, when he literally followed her like a puppy, who was afraid that his beloved person can suddenly vanished from his eyes. She saw that and knew about that, but she never made fun. On the contrary...She appreciated this and her small gestures-caresses, delicate touches, let him knew clearly, that she was aware of how much he needed her, wanted her with him...All the time.

He had no doubts, that he loved her, when they were cuddling on the sofa after the dinner. Sometimes they were talking, but sometimes they were being quiet, not feeling the need of words. Just a need of being close...Most frequently, he held her so tightly, like he never wanted her out of his arms and she let him, having no objections...

When they went to bed at night, on some nights, when she wasn't very tired and he felt that she wanted to be close, they made love... In those moments, he ceased to wonder, if he loved her the most, because it was obvious...Her eyes, her voice, her body, her reactions...All this indicated explicitly, what those moments meant for her. How she treasured them, as the most precious times in their marriage... As did he... When he held her in his arms and loved her, he knew...That what they had is unique, special and one of the kind. Every time he fell asleep, with his beloved women by his side, he congratulated himself, on the best decision that he made in his life- asking her to marry him...

His last thought, before he drifted off to the land of sleep, was that he loved Elsie, no matter of the circumstances, no matter what time of day or night it was..That what he felt for her was love. The greatest and the purest love that he had ever felt.... Never-ending love...


	2. Never-ending love-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends. I want to thank you very much for all those wonderful reviews, that I got from you after yesterday's short story. I didn't expect that you will like it so much. It was a totally spontaneous action-I wasn't even planning on writing, but I did and I'm glad that I did. I also wasn't planning a second chapter, but I thought that it would be fair to say few words about Elsie's love for Charles too. So here is second and last chapter of this story. Hope you will like it.

Elsie was not a woman who liked to wallow up in endless thinking. However, when her marital status changed, there was one question, that she devoted all her thoughts, whenever she had few free moments. That was love for her husband.   
There were no doubts in her mind about her love for him. She has loved him for such a long time. When she analyzed it accurately, she had come to a conclusion, that she loved him from the first moment that she met him. Ever since he came into her life, she knew, that he was the one. But her love for him has went through different fazes over the years. 

In the beginning she loved him with the love of young women-uneasy, fervor love...The ardour in her heart, was immense. As the years went by, her love has transferred into more calm and stable affection, not that it meant any less love for Charles. But the crazy thoughts about marrying him and having bunch of kids with him, has slowly faded away, as she approached the age when she knew it was no longer possible. She didn't resent him, because he has never given her that chance. She knew who they were and she knew how their life must look like. 

When they entered their middle age part of life, her loved expressed in small, but constant and everyday gestures-like bringing him coffe or tea, making sure that his toasts are carefully buttered in the morning and that his room was warm enough for him, when she knew that he will spent long hours there, working for the Crawleys.   
She didn't know if he saw and appreciated those gestures of her, she knew that she wanted to do all those things for him. That nothing else makes her that happy, as the knowledge that she can take care of him.

Now, when they were married, her love was even deeper and stronger, although Charles Carson was not an easy man to love. In the early stages of their marriage, she was on the brink of a breakdown, when his constant nagging caused her almost regretting her decision. But that never lasted long. When he smiled to her, with that warm smile, when he brought her a sweater, so she would not get cold or better yet-put his arms around her, to share his warmth with her, she knew that she would forgive him anything. He might have been an old grump, but he was her grump. Her beloved grump. 

When she saw how he got up so early in the morning, every morning, even though he didn't have to, to walk her to the Abbey, just so she would be safe, her heart melted. When she finished her work in the evening and he was waiting for her at the back door, she was so happy. Happy, that another tiring day has ended and that she can again enjoy another lovely evening with her husband. 

She loved those dinners together. It was so much better to be only with him, rather than with the whole Abbey staff. She had enough of them all day. In the evenings, she liked to be only with Charles. When they drank their tea, after the dinner and sat on the sofa, cuddling, she liked to brushed away his errant curl from the forehead and she always asked him how his day went. She loved to hear him talking about how much he did today in the garden or what he managed to repair in the cottage. It made him so proud, that he could handle those kind of things. So she just put her head peacefully on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, that belonged to her. The feeling of a total safety has encircled her like a cocoon...

If she wasn't very tired and they had enough stamina to make love, she had a feeling, that she couldn't possibly love him more...His delicacy, tenderness and taking care of her needs, caused that she loved him more than ever...When they lied in the pale shadow of the moon, after another portion of their delicious love-making, holding their hands and lacing their fingers together, Elsie thought, that her love for him will never end-because her love for Charles was never-ending one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today my lovelies. I tried to stay on the short side and I made it again....I think it sums up Elsie's feelings quite accurately, I hope that you will agree on that ;-) Sorry for possible errors. If you liked the second chapter you can always tell me about it. Stay safe and see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for today people....I know it's not the best piece that I wrote, but I just felt a need for a little bit of Chelsie love and this happened...Sorry for the errors and I hope you enjoyed this short moment with Chelsie....Stay safe and see you soon!


End file.
